Your My Isabella, Bella
by senigurl227
Summary: Bella is found in a bad storm by Volteria and they adopt me one has feelings for Bella and she feel the same too and what happend when the Cullens stay in the castle a while and one of them falls for Bella as well. What will Bella do or should do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ( Baby Bella )

Afton's P.O.V.:

I looked out in my window and into the horriable storm with thunder and lighting and brushing winds, there a little girl crying out in the distance in the middle of night.  
>I could hear that little girl crying in a wraped in a blanket, her screaming crys was like a THOUSAND KNIFES stabing in the back of my neck and all I could do was save her.<br>I ran out of the castle and straight towards her I picked her up and placed her inside the castle, in the castle of Volteria I went throught the castle and into my room. I slamed the door as quick as I can and turned around to know the scent, the scent of someone it was chelsea.

"Afton"?

Chelsea look at me with her brown eyes and her hairand black cloak, I stood there with the baby girl and for once she had stopped crying, untill now.

"Afton, please tell me that is that what I think that is. Chelsea said turning me around to see the baby wraped in a beautiful red blanket crying. she uncovered the little girland she was the most beautifulest thing I've ever saw in my life.  
>She had beautiful brown eyes, the color of chocolate,chocolate eyes, there were big and beautiful.<br>Her hair, her hair the color of chest nut and it was a girl because she was scared cause her eyes were wide and she was paler than her skin color she had her ears pierced and the color of the earrings were Garnet. And there was a note on her...  
>Chelsea took the note and read it...<p>

It say:

" Please take care of my little child"...  
>"I couldn't afford to take care of my child and I didn't want her to die from starvation or anything so please,<br>please take care of my Isabella"...

Chelsea and I looked at each ther in complete shocked as she stared into my eyes and left it there.  
>Who in there right mine will have a kid knowing whether or not if you have enough money for them or not.<p>

Chelsea looked at me and smiled opening the door the next thing I knew the little girl was gone and so was Chelsea, Crap! Chelsea took the baby and was maybe gunna show Arro, I ran after her but it was to late. Aro, Clauis, Demitri, along with the others looked at Chelsea then me.

"Afton. What do we have here"?

I stood next to Chelsea and began to spoke. Aro, Clauis, Demitri... I began to say what we have here is that I heard a loud knock on the door and I found this baby on the front door and there she was I'm sorry but I had to take her in or else she would have died in that storm out there, the thunder clasp a powerful strunk and the little girl flinch into Chelsea's chest and wraped her arms around her neck screaming.

" Oh Isabella, she cooded her rocking her back and forth and I walked towards her puting my hand on her head gentaly rubbing her hair.

"I looked at Aro. I know she's humand but Isabella"... he interupted me " You named her Isabella"? Arro said

" No but this will explain everything". I took out the note and gave it to Chelsea who gave me baby Isabella and she looked at me and cuddled into my chest and for some reason I held my breath and look at the angel child in my arms.  
>Chelsea gave Aro the note and walked back to where Isabella and I were, and Arro read the note, looked at us and signed<p>

" Oh Afton, Chelsea, is this true, do you wish to keep the child"? Aro said looking at us.  
>We looked at each other in surprise, was Arro really gunna do this? Was he gunna let Isabella stay here in our castle? I didnt know what was gunna happend but I wanted to know if she was gunna stay or not and chelsea and I wasn't gunna wait,<br>we looked at Arro and I nodded my head. Aro looked at me, then Chelsea and now at Isabella.

'Put the girl down and let me the child, Afton".  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Adceptance)

Aro's P.O.V:

Afton placed Isabella on the floor and she hugged his leg tightly.

He bend to her height and spoke to her softly

" Go Isabella, go to Aro, he won't hurt you, he just wants to see you"

She looked at me and then Chelsea and then Afton and then walked to me, she walked up to me and glared I glared at her. She is a beautiful child her chestnut hair color was dripping wet with her length up to her shoulders and it was in beautiful curls and her eyes widen at me. Scared.

"Isabella, my dear child are you affaird of me" I looked at her and she looked up at me and nodded at me, and she was about to cry and I felt sorry for her she was just a innocent girl doing nothing and I've seem to have scared her and then it happend. Feelings.  
>A roar of thunder hit the air and light sees to grow, she ran to my legs and grabed it screaming,<br>this child must of been scared of the storm more then me but the weridest thing happend. I grabed her and picked her up

" chelsea, get everybody, we have a meeting in the main room now!"

Caius and Marcus seemed shocked.

" Have you seemed to be mad Arro" Demitri said

" She's a child, a human child and on top of that how could we take care of her, were vamp...

I shush Demitri up as soon as quickly as he almost said the word and then they all came.  
>Everyone stood in a straight line as glared at me and yet looked at Isabella,<br>I glared at Clauis and Demitri and then the others and sopke.

" My brothers and sisters, I brong you hear today to tell you of our newest member, Isabella,  
>she will be our family member of the castle of Volteria!"<p>

Everyone stood shocked at me. Jane, Felix, Alec, Demitri and Heidi.

" lady Isabella this is your new family, Heidi step forward, Jane you to as well"

Jane and Heidi steped forward.

"Isabella this is your mother and this is your sister Jane and I am your father".

"Fleix and Alec are your uncles and this is your trust worthy family, Jane, Heidi and Chelsea make sure she takes a bath, gets something to eat and something to wear and Alec and Felix her a room our spear room next to her mother".

Every nodded there heads and went staraight to work. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Unlikable, Likeable

Chapter 3: Fun Till Night

I own the twilight characters, I changed them a bit and added two of mine.

Bella's P.O.V"

"Fine, Fine, Fine, Fine, Fine Bella you win. But please don't do anything here and I'll call them now, ok" Emily said giving up.

" Yes!" I said jumping in the air happily.

Emily has been a dance teacher from when she was 16 and she's real good at it, but her teacher died from getting hit from by a car and she died with her eyes open, in the 3rd day she was in the hospital. But her teacher knew better and didn't trust them. So she wrote a will to her family and Emily saying that Emily could be the dance teacher for the kids, and that she could keep the place for the kids. But the thing was every since her teacher died no one came expect Landon, Leah, Adam and Renesme came and soon I came and sometimes we used to work out there and stuff. But instead she gave it up to the teachers family's and they agreed to let us use it, when ever we wanted and that's how the story came to be, it must have been why Emily was always so sad doing her dances in the school.

Then it happened, anger, sadness and confusion and untrustworthy and power broke loose.

" What dance and what show? " Sam said getting up to shaking and looking at Emily and I.

He wanted to look at us, but Emily slipped away quickly before she was told anything.

"It's a dance show, that I'm going to do to show people , how I appreate them" I said.

" But Bella you don't even like dancing, heck you don't even know how to,  
>plus you trip over your own two feet, while walking in a straight line or even when your not!" Sam said laughing<p>

Sam's P.O.V:

Wow. Bells going to try to dance. Nah. She can't even stop falling while running sometimes. I bit my lip down hard making me bleed a little and I lick it off quick before Bells goes nuts, I tried not to laugh. But Failed

Collin's P.O.V:

Oh. My. God. Bella dancing.

It will nice to see Bella dancing, but she's clumsy and that's what makes her cuter than cute, it's like I want to believe her but I don't it or picture her doing it but instead of saying it or thinking it I looked at her like, if she was serious.

Seth's P.O.V:

Wow Bella dancing. I have to see this, maybe she will mess up here or there and I'm not sure what to say or what to believe, cause I can't read her face. But sadness and hurt and I don't want her to be hurt either, so I avoid her look and look down. And all I could picture in my mine a sad Bella and I close my eyes and look away.

Jacob's P.O.V:

I can't believe this, she might not be lying cause she's a terrible liar and this time she looks like she is not lying about. Come on Jake, snap out of it, it's your imprinting self talking to you….. I not sure what to believe but wow, could this be or not….

I bit my lip and looked at her pool of chocolate brown eyes of sorrow.

Brady's P.O.V:

Wow. Bella the dancer. What a shocker. Who's going to believe her, this ain't anything Bella would do.  
>It's like I want to believe her but I don't know if I or anyone could believe her, I don't know what to do but give her an are you sure look and all she does is nod her head.<p>

Paul's P.O.V:

Wow, Bella's a dancer. That's awesome, now I definitely want to see this expertly if it's  
>Bella.<br>I believe her cause everyone can tell when she's lying and when she's not. She could do anything she can do whatever she wants to do, when she's determine to do it. And I sit and smile at her but she doesn't see me…..

Bella's P.O.V:

I saw Jake's, Collin's, Seth's, and Brady's face to see that there all don't believe me, so I avoid Paul's so I won't get hurt even more and I look down and as I'm about to turn Paul says something.

" Isabella, I believe you. I mean Bella. He said in his husky voice that makes turn around and shocked that he's talking and helping me out.

"Wh-wh-wh-what, you believe me, Paul" I said blushing a little bit.

Paul nodded and a smile grew onto my face and I was happy to have somebody believe in me.

I didn't know what happened but I ran to go hug Paul tightly and he hug me tighter, crushing my bone's kind of but I try to ignore it.

"Ah Paul, your hurting her feeling, everyone knows you have no real feelings in that black heart of yours. Brady said.

" Bella are you done picking the guy cause there"…. she smiled and looked at me happily.

"I pick Paul, Emily cause I know he'll help me out, keep our secret and he will do it out of friendship for me" I said smiling.

" Kay cause there here" Emily said and I grabbed Paul's arm yanked him to the living room.

There stood Landon, Adam, Renesme and Leah and I ran to them.

Paul's P.O.V:

I was yanked to the living room to see Leah, one of our female pack member who's the only girl werewolf.

And Bella runs to Leah, the other girl and the two boys and I bit onto my jaw hard and try not to be jealous at this.

Bella let go of them and came up to me.

"Paul, this Renesme"she said pointing to a girl with bronze hair and chestnut high lights and she was short as well and reeked like vampire A.K.A she is one cause of her pale white skin.

" And Landon"….. who ha brown eyes and glasses, with black hair and he ain't that tall or short, he's a medium, but he's human.

" You already know Leah and this is her boyfriend Adam.

Oh, wow she wasn't joking that last week when she said, she imprinted cause they are holding hands.  
>He seems bout 18 with brown eyes short blond hair and he's tall but not as tall as me though.<p>

I said hi but Seth comes out of no where and acts more stupid Brady would have.  
>Then a roar of laughter comes from Seth and everyone stares at him, even Adam and this time he seems to be blushing pretty hard, like wow I've never seen a boy blush like that and then he did it and ruined everything. Leah gets ready to protect Adam but instead Bella gets all mad and everything and I've never seen her act like this before.<p>

" Seth, you are a rude disrespectful jerk who hates on your sister cause she found someone but you didn't, but you hurt her more, what the hell is with you!"…..

Everyone stood frozen even Seth. Forget it Seth turned into an apple cause his face was flushed with it all and it was hilarious. And then Bella ran into the room and I ran after her to see if she was ok, but she locked the door and I knocked on it a couple of times and there was no answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ( mix emotions in the air)

Afton's P.O.V:

It's about 6 in the morning and I see this little figure out in the open spinning around in circles and just fell down, laying on the grass, just laughing.

Was it Bella?

I squint my eyes and look at the person, it was Bella out in the open laying down playing in the flowers,  
>I ran down the stairs and out of the door hoping no one saw me and I ran towards Bella.<p>

"Isabella.I mean Bella what are you doing out here in the yard with no one watching you"?

" I'm sowy, I juss wanted pritty flowers. Bella said sitting down on the grass picking up the flowers and puting them in her hair.

She squinted her eyes looking at puzzled. Dammit I forgot, I sparkle.  
>she laugh and then smile at me, and pick up the flower and held it for me to hold.<p>

" Wow Bella, it's most sertantly is pretty".

Bella just smiled and put another flower in her hair.

" Her cheecks have a beautiful pink when she smiles and then look back down at a couple of daises.

I know there for mommy. Thank you! UM... Um...

Was she trying to say my name?

" Afton... my name is Afton". I said, smiling at herwith a big goofy looking grin.

"Thank you Afton" She said shyly and then she layed back down on the grass and glazed at the clouds and I watched her. And for a second, I realize she was wearing a sky blue dress with black flats and it, no she was simply beautiful. I layed down with her and and put my hands under my head and looked at the clouds.

"Hey Afton look at that clouwd it look like a doggie". She said happily.

" I seen it Bella", looking at the a cloud that simply looked like a dog in her eyes.

What is this simple human doing to me. Less than a day she made me confess that I had a crush on her. But within hours.  
>I didn't know what to do, but I'm fallin' head over heels for her and yet if I told everyone about Bella they might be affaird. Affraid she might be the one for me as well.<p>

" Afton your skin it's vewy, vewy, vewy pritty in the light, it looks like a raindow light".

Bella said touching the lights on her dress and looking back at me smiling.  
>Or something like that, and was she gunna tell Aro? All I know is she's gunna say is that I showed my skin in the light. Crap.<br>Now I hope she could keep the secert. I heard little growling noise and I look at Bella, her cheeks looked flushed and then this electric curent went right through me. she was laughing. It was her stomach, it was just growling.  
>I froze. Her laughterit caught me off guard, it's the sound of bells,and even more to top it off it's unique.<br>I sat up.

" Looks like your hungry Bella, common let's get you something to eat.

Bella nodded her head and I got up and pick her up and I toke her to the castle to get something to eat and im hoping we won't get into trouble.  
>So I opened the door slowly so it wouldn't make a creaking sound and I ran to the dinning hall and I look to my left and right. Then I went into the kitchen doors. I was relief to see that no one was there. I sat Bella on the counter and she was smiling at me, with a cute cheesy smile that could have kill me again if I had a second life.<p>

"so Bella. What do you want for breakfest, hmmmm sweet heart"? I said smiling, pulling out a frying pan.

" I want eggs with toast. Sunny side up plwease". She said kicking her legs back and forth, just watching me take out the eggs and bread.

I did Bella's breakfeast and put it on the plate and I gave her, her fork and watched her eat, on the counter. Bella was finished with her eggs in 1 minute and she was picking at her toast. She ripping the bread crust off, Bella stuck her little pink toungue out onto one side as she carfully she put it onto the plate.  
>Then she ate it happily and look at it.<br>She motion her hand for me to come over to her, and so I did.

"Come closa Afton." Bella said giving me an angel smile, and I did so.

"Come closa." She said again but this time, I came so close in front of her and she still motion me to to come closer and closer until, I was almost in her face.

she's so beautiful. The way her beautiful curls stood in every spot that was perfect on her pale skin. And the way her cheeks turn pink, everytime just like way she smelled like fresh vinilla and strawberries,  
>then on top of that her warm, chocolate brown, eyes staring at me and her sweet angelic attitdue made me love her more.<br>She's perfect, she's my perfect set of Bells. And Bella pulled my face close to her and the most amazing thing happend to me.  
>She kissed my cheek. An electric current went through to me, shocking me and not making my body able to move. I felt like I wanted her but, she's a little girl.<br>Why do I want her this bad? I know I want her to be mine and nobody elses, but people are gunna think I'm the preverted one. But I'm not so I'm trying to cailm my emotions down just a bit and I try to I try to relaxe, but her little angelic voice breaks my dream world back to reality.

"Afton...Afton...Afton are you listenin to me?" Bella said looking up at me.  
>Which meant I'm basicly on top of her cause her back was on the cabenet door and was trying to tell me to get off I bet.<p>

"Oh sorry Bella, sweet heart. I didn't hear you." I said giving a apolgizing look.

She just laughed at me a little and repeated it again.

" It's ok Afton, I was just sayin thank you for the brekfest and everythin. So then. Thank you Afton!" She said sweetly.

I smile at her.

"Your welcome Bella, anytime just ask me ok." I said smiling that made her blush a little and it was beautiful.

Then the door flew open and there was Heidi. She looked back towards Bella and I. And I'm realizing that I was still on top of her and I back towards her. Now I did it. I made Heidi feel mad. Like feel the raft of Heidi orsomehing and for some reason I didn't felt scared. Just the need of protection maybe it's because I was with Bella.

"Hi mommy." Bella said sweetly smiling at her.

" Bella come here for a second." Bella jump off the counter and went straight to her mother.

" Bella, I want you to go up stairs to daddy and I want you to tell daddy to come here now.  
>Also tell your Uncle Felix to play with you inyour room,don't mind any noises". She said trying to hold her angry back and soon Bella was gone.<p>

Heidi jumped on top of me and I felt like Heidi was gunna rip me to pieces, shredd me up and make me look like graddle cheese. She started growling at me as I'm pinned to the floor, kicking for dear misery. She tried to get up and I through her to the wall making a huge dent into the wall. I didn't know what came over me. I didn't know until Aro bursted into the room and held Heidi along with Jane and Chelsea, and Claius. Heidi's mad being pinned up to the wall growling at me like I'm prey and she's a predictor. The cat and the mouse.  
>Aro seemed to look like he had my back until he took my shoulders and turned me around giving me a I'm serious look, which meant. It was bad and all was hope or wasn't it, I thought until now.<p>

Felix's P.O.V:

I was in the thron room where Demietri, Clauis and Aro sat talking to there wives, happily and I stared outside the castle's window. To find something very interesting, but against the law. I found Bella and Afton outside of the castle, just siting and talking. I found them intresting because Afton loves our little Isabella, and I feel that Bella feels the same for Afton,  
>but she's far to young.I watch as they talk and maybe even laughter here and there, but the thing was it was a sunny day. Meaning the shine on our skin abd i'll dance around and everything. But, Bella must not know about our kinds until she is older. I love Bella. She's a great niece, who enjoys mine and others company. She is something unique, and I always knew it too.<br>I close the shades and left them alone, I knew Afton could never hurt Bella, so I let faith in his hands and so does the others but not Heidi. Heidi will hate to leave her daughter alone, knowing she's safe or not.

" So Aro, my good friend, what shall we do today?" I ask happily.

Aro just shrugged his shoulders, a habbit from Isabella, I asume. Trust me we love her in the same spot that our heart were once was there. But I don't know about Jane. But we love her, and that's when our little Bella walks into the room in a scarish face and in a insteadly something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"What happend Bella?" Aro said worrying as he stood up in the chair and in the next second, hugging her.

"Mommy mad at Afton and I could tell something bad is gunna happen." Bella said scared.

The room turned silent and before one of us broke the silents glass shatter down stairs as Bella body gave a jump and she crunch down to the floor, screaming her high pitch scream as she covered her ears. I rushed to her and I pick her up as she put her arms around my neck as I feel her warm tears gliding down my cold skin.  
>The others had left, but Arro was here to stay, and I know well he won't leave Isabella alone, never in his life.<p>

"Aro go. I'll take care of her." Aro nodded at me and left to catch up with the others, leaving Bella and I alone in the thron room.

I took Bella to her room and closed the door,I sat down on her bed and put her next to me. And I toke a glance at her.  
>Bella was rubbing her eyes they were type redish, and I felt yawn a bit as she lay down on her bed.<br>I looked at he clock as it read 6:34. Why was she up so early in the morning? She's to young and needs her sleep. I tucked her into bed as she slip off her flats onto the floor. She's so little and it's so early for her to deal with this stress as a little kept cry as the noises got worst then stop.

"Shhhhhh..." I shush her and I brush her hair out of her face.

Then she started to snore lightly, I place the blanket over her same frame of her body and I smile. Then I got up and I guard the front door, hearing her light snore and her sleep talking about Afton,me and her mother.  
>Oh Bella. When the time has come everything shall show, but till then everything is hard. I closed my eyes, hearing the beat of Isabella's little heart slowing down a bit, I heard fast stepping as I toke a deep breath and sigh opening my eyes.<p>

" What were you doing scaring her to death or actually cause it Afton." I said looking at him.

" You know i'll never cause her death, I love her to much for that and you know it and so does the others expect for Heidi,  
>like what was her problem anyways?. It was nothing we did nothing and I just made her breakfest and Bella gave me a kiss on the cheek, nothing happend. My god what a worry wart." He sigh, rolling his eyes I just laugh and shoke my head.<p>

"Afton that's her daughter, she's suppose to worry about her and you know it, you know how she over reacts." I said.

"Felix. May I see her, now." Afton replied looking at me but more like a stare.

" Becareful. She's a sleep, you stress my niece out that she cried her self to sleep, so go easy on her."

I smile at him as he left into the room and I left to the thron room. Oh Afton, you need to control your self or you'll always hurt the ones you love.

Afton's P.O.V:

I went into the room to see Bella sleeping in her bed. She looks as peaceful as can be with her eyes close, her tear drop stain face, her light snoring and her beautiful curls floating all over her delicate face making her more perfect than ever.  
>I was gunna leave the room but, something stop me right in the traces it was her beautiful little angelic voice.<p>

" A-A-A-Afton your back. Did mommy hurt you or anythin"? She said just waking up from her rest and trying to get up from her bed.

I rush to her side at human speed.

"Woah, woah, woah there Bella. What do you think your doing?" I said putting my hand on her shoulder pushing her down a bit.

"Are you okay Afton".Bella said looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

I smirk at her. She was truly caring about me, instead of her mother. This made me wanna smile more, knowing that her mother attack me and I beat her up and she worried about me. Wow.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm indestructable see, hit me as hard as you can." I said to show her I mean it, and hoping this won't hurt her.

She rube her pretty little brown eyes and yawn a bit, then hit my arm a couple of times before she ram her body into mine placing her little arms around my neck hugging me, hugging me tightly. Oh how I never wanted this to end, but this was gunna end anyways as she was sitting on my legs, hugging me for a long time until the door open and there came and I saw Felix, causing her to stop hugging me and running to Felix.

" Uncle Felix!" Bella scream almost as happy as she saw me, as she ram her body to against is legs hugging him, this made me growl.

"Afton. Happy to see you again to, but Bella is requested to see her mother and father this instant for a talk." He sounded snooty for a second.

I was mad now.

"She had nothing to do with this! I did don't blame the child for my stupid mistakes, blame me instead of her"! I said getting madder.

"Don't talk to me like this, talk to her parents. They request for I to get her and bring her into the thron room this instant". He said as I got up in his face.

He look at little Bella, and Bella started to get scare, so I backed off as he took her out of the room.

" Wait I'm coming with her." I walked out of her room and to where they were heading.

I could her Bella's little heart fluttering. She was scare,her heart pump fast, she started to shake, I wanted to do what ever I could to help her calim down and relaxe. Then as we knowit we were in front of the enterance of the thron room. Felix stop and motion his head for her to go. She gulp, shaking her head and her hear pump more faster as she froze. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I grabed her hand and she look up at me.

" I ain't gunna let them do nothing to you and I won't give up without a fight, I promise". I whisper into her ear.

She grabed my hand tighter as I open the door and into the bright light, that holds what will happend next to us.  
>That holds to Bella and I...<p>

Review:

Well I'll like to make a shout out to my best friend Dawnblaze-1 for being like a sister to me in every way.  
>She helps me and inspired me to keep on writing and sorry I did write before. My computer is broken and I went to Puerto Rico. Trust me nice sun, crazy wavy and it's beautiful, but just becareful it San Juan and Ponce ok.<br>And people try to at least give me more ideas about the story. Is it good or bad? Any questions about the book or anything please I don't mind hit me up with as much comments ok. I'll write as soon as possible...

Senigurl227 :) 


End file.
